Summer and andrew  crash
by Sumdrew4eva
Summary: not good with titles but what happens when they are involved in a car accident. will they both survive?


i felt myself jolt forward in my seat. the seatbelt diging in against my chest. my head hit the headrest and everything went black.

i woke up to find it dark, i couldnt see anything properly as my vision was blury. my head was sore and my leg felt like it was on fire.

i looked to around trying to remember where i was or what had happened. i looked to my right to see andrew slumped over the stearing wheel blood dripping from the bottom of it. _No_ i thought _no this cant be happening_.

"andrew?" i said but i could barly hear myself. i tried again "andrew?" i said i could hear myself better now but he didnt answer.

i saw a light flash behind me and then could just make out someone running. they tried to open andrews door but couldnt. then i remember the doors were locked when we were driving. the person came round to my door and i reached for the unlocking button and pressed it. my door unlocked and the person opened it. only then did i see it was a girl, she was on the phone to someone by what she was saying i guessed it was an ambulance.

"stay still love" she said to me and then carried on her conversation. she hung up and started talking to me.

"its going to be alright" she said "an ambulance is on its way"

i don't know how long we sat there but i suddenly heard voices behind me. a paramedic came over and started to unbuckle me.

"NO" i screamed "help andrew not me!" but he wouldn't listen. i can't remember how i got there but next thing i was being taken into an ambulance.

the journey to the hospital was awful i coudn't stop thinking about andrew. i kept drifting in and out of consicience.

as i was wheeled in i saw nan sitting in the waiting room. someone must have called her i thought. i was taken into a room and nan followed as i was left untill someone could come and check me over.

"how did you know i was coming here?" i said as i pulled the oxygen mask off my face.

"the ambulance rang the hospital to say they had summer hoyland coming in and what ingurys they suspected you had. karl took the called and rang me straight away." she explained i didn't say anything. i just kept pictureing andrew slumped over in the car.

"sum whats wrong?" nan asked.

"i worried about andrew he was replying to me in the car, he was slumped over the steering wheel and there was blood dripping from it" i said as i broke into to tears.

Steph walked in then and gave me a massive hug. "i'm so glad your ok!" she said. steph being here cheered me up abit.

"we don't know if she is yet" nan said. way to spoil the moment nan. "i'm going to get you a drink" she said and walked out.

a few seconds later a nurse walked in to examine me.

"i'll go" steph said. "no!" i said "please stay i don't want to be on my own." she nodded and took a seat beside me as the nurse took the sheet off me. steph held my hand the whole time and i don't no what i would have done without her. i had a broken anke, whip lash and serious cut on my lower leg. i nearly screamed when the nurse was cleaning my cut it kaned. i squeezed stephs hand as she did it.

"i'll be back in a minute i just need to get something" the nurse said as she left. she came back a few minutes later with what looked like a thick pair of tweezers. "you might want to get closer to her this might hurt" she said. steph moved herself onto the edge of the bed so i could snuggle into her chest.

"what are you doing?" steph asked and i wished she hadn't i really didn't want to know what was happening

"she has a piece of glass in it which needs to be removed" _great_ i thought. steph put her arm around me, i grabbed her hand and put my face into her chest. i squeeled as the glass was pulled out. it wasn't the glass being taken out the hurt it was the nurse tugging at it to lossen it. she wrapped a bandage around it. "someone will be in soon to plaster cast your ankle" she said and once again walked out.

"can you find out if andrew is ok please?" i asked steph. she nodded and kissed my on the forehead.

karl walked in then and asked how i feeling ect and then started to do my ankle. i was painful but no way near as bad as my cut. karl had done about half when steph walked in. "they won't tell me anything" she said and then turned to karl. "do you know how andrew is?" she asked why hadn't i thought of asking that. "no i don't but i can find out for you if you let me finish this i will go and find out for you," "thank you karl" i said.

please read and review if there isnt enough reviews i will not continue with the story


End file.
